A New Ending
by JTH-Lynn
Summary: Johnny and Dally together! NO BETA! M/M, side paring of Darry/Two-Bit because I love them together. Will become M in later chapters but for now is just T.
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, I HAVE NO ONWERSHIP OF THE CHARATERS.**_

_**This is for-**_TheCrazyFanGirl23

_**Also pony boy will not be in this story much, maybe only in this chapter and one other brief appearance **_

_**Chapter info**_

Rating- T (talking about sex and what not)

Pairing- Dally/Johnny, Two-bit/Darry mentioned (I really like this pairing)

Summary- Johnny tells Pony a secret.

Pony and Me sat in the dark theater, he had dragged me to another movie in hopes of seeing Cherry again. We sat in the balcony where no one would complain if we talked quietly, I had to tell Pony something extremely important and I was hoping since we were in public he wouldn't cause a scene if he got upset. As the title credits start to roll I nudged Pony and he turned his head to me from the screen slowly.

"Yeah Johnny?" I smiled hoping he wouldn't freak out when I told him.

"I'm dating someone" He jumped a little almost spilling our popcorn

"YOUR WH-" I covered his month as we were shushed by some people.

"I'm dating someone!" I whispered loudly.

"Who is she?" Pony smiled widely poking at me wiggling his eyebrow "Is it the girl from Math class?"

"Well that's the thing Pony…its not a girl" I hunched forward expecting him to yell at me and call me a disgusting fairy or a rotten faggot like my dad had when he caught me kissing my boyfriend. The yelling never came, I looked up assuming Pony would have just run out, not wanting to be seen with me after finding out, but to my surprise he was still sitting there waiting for me to continue.

"Okay, so who is he…is he someone I know?" I gasped "What?" he smiled

"You okay with me being…like this" he sighed rolling his eyes.

"Like what? Gay?" I shushed him looking around to make sure no one was listening before nodding "Ummm…Johnny, you know Dally's gay right and so is-" My eyes widen at Dally's name and I gulped looking away, out of the corner of my eye I say him giving me a look, before his eyes widened and a sudden look of realization came upon his face "Oh My God! Your dating-" I slapped my hand over his month again and people yelled for us to be quite or leave. "Your dating Dally aren't you?" he whispered harshly smiling big. This kid was to smart for his own good, I sighed nodding. He smile grew even bigger, if possible. "I knew it, I knew you loved him" he laughed to himself a little, sinking back into his seat "and Soda didn't believe me" he shook his head and I glared at him.

"You told Soda you thought I was in love with Dally…Pony, what if he doesn't like queers" Pony gasped shooting upright.

"Johnny…Why would Soda hate his own big brother…don't tell me you didn't know Two-bit and Darry are together." I shook my head "They're always cuddling on the couch, how did you miss that?" he smiled at me and I blushed. Now that I thought of I remember seeing them in the kitchen kissing once while Two-bit was making dinner…I actually should have known something was up when I heard Two-bit was doing something productive other then drinking. "Johnny-Cake, none of us greaser give two shits about your sexuality, if you love a man then be with a man…okay?" I nodded, he smiled giving me a hug "You'll always be my best friend no matter what…now tell me, how long have you and Dally been together?" I blushed.

"Two months…tomorrow" he nodded

"You have sex yet?" I turned bright red, turning away from him "I'll take that as a yes…so…who does who?" I glared at him and rolled my eyes when I saw him smirking.

"We take turns" I whispered quietly lying to him, I had only ever topped Dally once, he wasn't very fond of being dominated like some girl, which had aggravated me, he was basically calling me no better then a girl. Pony made an extremely happy face gripping the arm rest to the theater seat.

"Really…Dally seems so much more assertive then you, but then again your really manly when need be so I guess I understand that…was he girly or was it just normal?" I gave him a confused look. "Did he moan like a girl or like a guy?" I blushed waving him off refusing to answer that…it was manly, he barley moaned but kept saying it was really good. Pony kept asking me questions, some were simple like if we going to tell the gang and some where hard like if I thought this would last. I could only hope that it will, I've loved Dally for a long time and I really hope he'll love me forever. I felt the seat next me move and looked over to see Cherry had moved from her row to ours, it only took about a minute before my two friends were making out. I took that as a sign to leave, I stopped by Bucks on the way home to see if Two-bit wanted a ride home, which he did, only his home was now the Curtis's house I guess.

"When'd you move in here Two-bit" the drunken man giggled

"Shhh Darry doesn't know yet, I just am slowly bring my things here" I chuckled at that, a completely Two-bit move.

"You want help to the door or can you handle it" He waved me off and made he slow way to the front door, turning and waving to me to leave. I just smiled and pulled out of the drive way and headed down the street. It was about the time Dally got out of work so I just headed that way instead of home.

~~~A/N~~~

Sorry it ends so suddenly…no beta

Review

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS, THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, I HAVE NO ONWERSHIP OF THE CHARATERS.**_

_**Chapter info**_

Rating- T (swearing)

Pairing- Dally/Johnny

Summary- Dally figures something out….also he is a little OOC I think

~~~~chapter 2~~~~

I was waiting for Johnny outside of the stupid roller rink that had become my place of work two months ago. Boys and their dates were being obnoxious, giggling and kissing all over the place. I had actually found some kids having sex by the dumpsters, gave a whole new meaning to the title greasers for me. I see a rusty old truck pulling into the parking lot and it pulls right up to me. I smiled throwing down my cigarette and leaned up into the window.

"How much?" the darkly tanned man asked.

"Depends on what you want…what do you want, sir?" I paused briefly before saying sir winking as I said it.

"_I _want to fuck _you_, _I _want_ you_ to ride me right here in this truck…but _you _don't, so get in I'll bring you home." I frowned slightly, glaring.

"Johnny you ruined our game, I was leaving myself open for that stuff exactly…damn it Johnny!" I opened the door jumping in and slammed it behind me.

"I'm sorry Dally, you want me to drive around the block again." Johnny chuckled, I cross my arms sighing heavily.

"No! That'd be stupid, we'll just try again tomorrow." Johnny laughed again starting the truck driving back onto the road. "And what the hell was that answer!…Johnny are you not pleased with our sex life?" I asked completely serious. I'm extremely satisfied with it, but if Johnny isn't then what's the point.

"That's not it Dally, its just…never mind…do you want to have sex when we get back still or are you mad at me now." I stop and turn looking at Johnny's rather annoyed looking face. Was it me or did he just make it sound like sex with me is a chore for him. Why would he be so upset, are we not having it enough, I fuck him almost every night, are we doing it to much! No that can be it. Wait a second!

"Yeah I do" I lean over my seat and kiss his neck, going up to his ear, nibbling on it "I want you to fuck…hard" I add for good measure his face turns red and he swerves a little on the road. So that's what it was, he didn't like being dominated all the time, I should have guessed that, he is a man too. He pulls over into a rest stop for trucks and smiles brightly at me.

"Really! Your not just joking like last time?" he asked me in almost a desperate tone.

"Yes, I mean it, Johnny I don't want you to hate sex with me, it makes me feel weird when you do…I kind of, you know, love ya…a little." I growl out, this is not manly at all. I'm acting like a fucking girl, asking my boyfriend to fuck me and telling him I love him, what next, will I grow tits!

"Baby if you don't want me to top I'm okay with that, I don't mind all that much…and I love you too" he kisses me gently, I sighed dropping back into my seat.

"Take me home!" I glare and he laughed, that bastard was laughing at me so I punched him really hard on the shoulder, he yelled in pain and sadly that only gave me joy briefly because he hit me back. For a little guy he punches are painful, I rub my shoulder glaring. "Your not supposed to hit the girl and tonight I'm being that for you ass hole, I try to do something nice and you punch me!" Johnny glared turning to face me fully.

"Your fucking kidding right! I'm the girl in this relationship you dick, you never let me top and the one time you did you just laid there like it was a blow-up doll. And if I remember correctly you punched me first!" shit he was really made at me, damn it!

"Johnny I-" he cut me off.

"You treat me like shit all the time Dally I'm sick of it. I love you so much I'd do anything for you…can we just, please not fight. Please?" I nodded turning away for him to face out the window.

"Lets go get soda or something" I could feel him giving me a look "I don't want either of us to go home angry, so you are going to buy me soda and ice cream and we are going to make ice cream floats" I demanded and he shook his head, smiling, before pulling back onto the road. We spent the rest of the night sitting on my couch with a movie playing in the background while we made-out, my hands wound in his hair as he grabs my left leg pulling it over his lap so I was straddling him. He's hands rubbed up and down my back, slipping under my shirt, he's never been like this before. So…dominating. Its driving me insane! His finger tips of his right hand rest just underneath the waistband of my jeans while his left continues to rub my back. I run my hands down his body going to his belt, pulling it up, wiggling my hand into his pants, while he started sucking an biting at my neck.

"Hey Dally you want to go- Oh Dear Lord!" Stupid Tim shouted covering his eyes "Didn't need to see that, no, no I did not" I glared at him hard getting off of Johnny and fixing my shirt.

"Why are you hear, I'm trying to get laid!" I yell at him throwing an empty soda bottle at him, which he dodges and it brakes against my wall. Shit he chipped the paint.

"You told me to come by tonight and fix you shower" he yelled

"Oh yeah" I smile nervously "Its not draining again" Tim sighed, but nodded and walked into my bathroom. "Thank you!" I call after him and he just growls in response, I shrug and turn back to Johnny who is re-doing his belt. "NO! Take that off!" I yelled and he laughs.

"I should get going anyway, I have school in the morning. You and Tim have fun arguing, I love you" he kisses me and I sigh.

"Love you as well" he chuckles kissing me again before screaming a goodbye to Tim and leaving.

~~~~A/N~~~~

No Beta, I'm still looking for one can seem to find the right fit for me….

REVIEW

Manda


End file.
